


Oyabun's Left-Hand Woman

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, Hypnosis, mental changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Makoto investigates the disappearance of her Sister, and ends up falling prey to a mysterious Yakuza head...
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 30





	Oyabun's Left-Hand Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Poll piece for Week 5.

"This... This has to be the place, right? But why's it so... so..."  
  
Niijima Makoto swallowed her words as she peeked towards the suspicious locale in the distance. In one hand, she held a letter that she had received this morning. A letter about the debt she thought she had cleared away. Seemingly, whoever was in charge of keeping that debt didn't receive the memo and still sought to collect, evident by the picture that she held in her other hand.  
  
A picture that showed her sister, Sae, dressed in nothing but strings that barely kept her body concealed. A far cry from the woman that she had worked to save together with the other Phantom Thieves. She had received the picture alongside the letter, which just emphasized that whoever was behind all of this wasn't an ordinary criminal. Especially not with the expression shown in the picture.  
  
"Just hold on, Sis. I'll get you home safe and sound." The brunette muttered to herself as she slipped both of the items into her pockets while walking towards the building. A few glances were thrown towards her due to her unorthodox getup, which made her look like some sort of sadistic brawler, but she didn't care. The letter said to wear her outfit so that the sender's underlings could properly recognize her and let her in without any trouble.  
  
Indeed, just as she walked up to the entrance of the joint, the bouncers moved out of the way. "Oyabun's been expecting you, Queen." They said, bowing slightly as the young woman made her way inside.  
  
'Oyabun. So, Yakuza business again...' Makoto thought, grimacing at the fact that her Thief name had been used so callously. This 'Oyabun' bastard already knew where she lived, why did they need to flaunt that knowledge too?   
  
Shaking her head to try and clear her thoughts, the young woman slowly walked through the building, the subtle noise of the pounding music echoing through her ears as she looked around. She didn't like a single thing that she was seeing, prompting her to cover up her eyes ever slightly to avoid directly looking at it.  
  
All around her were signs of debauchery. Whether it was the strippers that were twirling around their poles as the patrons threw dollar bills at them in spades or the higher paying guests that were completely covered in women as they enjoyed their night. It was a den of scum and lust... and a place that her sister was stuck in. She was going to have a long talk with this 'Oyabun', and then she'd set things right.  
  
Still, the more she let her anger swell up within her, the more she strangely felt as if it was deflating. As the seconds ticked by, she almost felt a little... empty. All she could hear was the sound of the drums in the music that played throughout the joint, even as she made her way towards the back.   
  
Makoto shook her head once more as she was stopped by a pair of suited women, both of them looking at her with their scornful gazes. "You're not allowed to enter, ma'am. The employee entrance is at the other end of the building." One of the goons remarked, not giving the masked and leather-clad brunette the time of day.  
  
The Phantom Thief replied to that suggestion by cracking her knuckles audibly and glaring into her eyes. "Your 'Oyabun' told to expect Queen, right? Well, here I am. Let me through, or I'll pave my way in." Just as much as the goons weren't going to respect her, she didn't want to give them an inch either.  
  
Both of the suit-clad women looked to one another before standing aside, not mentioning a thing as they let the young woman through. Only after she had passed by them did one of them pull a key out of their pocket, locking the door behind her. There was no way that the brunette was going to escape this next encounter.  
  
After making her way up the stairs to the Oyabun's office, Makoto slowly opened the door. "I've arrived, as you asked for. Now, give me my sister back." She made her demands plenty clear as she opened the door fully... Only to freeze in shock ever slightly when she saw what was happening inside.  
  
In the middle of the room was a single pole with a raised platform underneath. Spinning around that pole was her silver-haired sister, dressed in literally nothing but a single piece of string that rubbed up against every nook and cranny of her body. She didn't even notice that her younger sister had arrived, she was far too busy gasping and moaning over showing off. Especially towards the woman that sat in the back of the room, pleasedly watching her employee prove her worth...  
  
"What... S-Sae, stop! Stop!" The younger Niijima shouted as she practically bolted towards the pole, wanting the sluttified visage of her sister to cease whatever she was doing. Just watching her debase herself was enough to make her feel too many emotions at once...  
  
But she wasn't allowed to get closer, not as she felt a hand wrapping around her throat from behind. A slender, smaller hand. One that she normally wouldn't be bothered by, but something about the way that it held her made her feel weak.  
  
"Now now. You read the terms in my letter, Niijima. Isn't it a little rude to just sprint in like that, after you were so busy trying to play nice?" The voice of the 'Oyabun' echoed from behind her, the gentle tones running through her head as she gently let go of the brunette's throat. "Sae? If you'd please leave us alone? I have a few things to discuss with your dearest little sister."  
  
Upon hearing her boss asking her to leave, the slutted-up Sae smiled from ear to ear as she fell onto her feet. "Of course, Mistress." She stated in a tone that lacked any of the same convictions that she usually had. None of the firmness that she used as a prosecutor. Just the dainty tones of a common sex addict. The same could be said about the way she moved, her hips gyrating from left to right as she walked out of the office.  
  
Though not before leaving a kiss on her sister's cheek. "Relax, Makoto. She'll be gentle. She's always been gentle." The words that left the brunette's older sister's mouth were completely fake, and did nothing to reassure the Phantom Thief... yet she could sense that her sister absolutely believed in them, despite how they lacked any impact.  
  
As soon as Makoto heard the door shut behind her, she immediately tried to whip around and strike the 'Oyabun' with the back of her hand, at least to make some distance between them. To her surprise, there wasn't anything to land a hit on, leaving her completely bewildered. "How in the..."  
  
"Just a little family secret, Makoto. You've got your own, I've got mine." The Oyabun replied as she appeared on the desk that she had been sitting behind, letting the young woman finally get a look at her.  
  
She was quite something indeed. The 'Oyabun' was a shorter woman, a few inches shorter than her rude guest in fact. She had beige hair that covered up one of her eyes pink eyes, making her seem that much more... alluring. This was helped by the way she was draped in a black-and-red kimono that left her right arm bare to the elements, making her look like she belonged in an era long gone. Not to mention, the Phantom Thief could spot the outline of a tattoo stretching its way over her back in the form of a tiger's claw on her shoulder. She was a traditionalist, that much was easy to tell.  
  
Still, she didn't let that stop her. Makoto cracked her knuckles as she stepped towards the desk, not noticing that the steps were taking longer and longer as the music started pumping into the room. "You're going to give me back my sister, Right now..." She muttered, slurring her words a little in the process...  
  
"You have no sense of tact, my dear. How about you just stand right there, and we'll start over with introductions. Doesn't that sound like a nice idea, Niijima Makoto?" The Oyabun smiled from ear to ear as a sweet incense-like scent caressed the brunette's nose, making it even harder to think straight. Between the obnoxious music and the smell that made her head grow lighter, it... It was...  
  
The younger Niijima sister staggered backward, right into the expecting arms of the tiger-tattooed woman. "Let's start over. Tell me who you are, dear Makoto." The Oyabun whispered into her ear, the suggestion quickly sticking to her mind despite attempts to ignore it...  
  
"I... I'm... Niijima Makoto, Student... President..." Makoto muttered, her words getting caught in her throat as she felt her thoughts slipping more and more. It was difficult to think, and even harder to put those thoughts into words.  
  
"You're not a Student President, Makoto. You're something much better than that. You know that very well, don't you? Ever since you joined my Family and worked your way up the ranks." The Oyabun explained, with the mesmerizing music and the smell of the captivating incense making her words stick inside of the younger woman's brain. Even though she was ever slightly smaller than the strong Thief, she was clearly proving who was in charge of their little 'negotiation'.  
  
The brunette blinked rapidly as she reached up to rub her head. "I... N-No, that can't be right..." She muttered, trying to distinguish between her own faltering thoughts and the ones that her Oyabun was implanting her head. Wait. Her Oyabun? That wasn't right. That couldn't be right...  
  
"It is right, Makoto. You managed to trick and seduce your way through my ranks until you ended up at my doorstep. The doorstep of Oyabun Mizuki Kazutora. Your usual charms wouldn't work on me, and I managed to sweep you off your feet. That night was the best night that we both shared." The false history was being fed into the younger woman's head, with every word being emphasized by the shorter dominant rubbing away at the latter's crotch with the gentlest touch. Just to rile her up in the slightest of manners...  
  
Makoto's breathing was growing warmer and more rapid as the seconds ticked by. "N-No, that's... I... Kazutora..." She muttered, her mind practically fracturing as a result of the pressure that the sounds and the scents put on her, and the arousal that was filling her body wasn't helping either. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head from all of the excessive stimuli... "S-Stop..."  
  
Kazutora smiled. "Why would I stop, when you've been mine from the very getgo, Makoto? My most adored enforcer, and the only one I trust to deal with my underlings. My arm-candy and beloved wife..." The beige-haired woman continued to feed her lie after lie, all of it soaking into her guest's head as she continued to rub away at her crotch. She even slipped a hand into her leather outfit, just to squeeze her bosom tenderly. "Just accept it. You're a real bitch at heart, and that's how you ended up at my door. That's how you lured Sae in so she could serve the two of us. And that's how you'll dismantle those Thieves you deceived for so long. With your looks, your cunning, and your awful attitude..."  
  
The Niijima sister was practically screaming as she felt her heart racing. The closer she came to an orgasm, the truer the words inside of her mind became. She wasn't just some stupid schoolgirl, she had left that life behind when she had a chance to take over from the shadows. Only after she met her dear Kazutora did she realize her mistake. Or rather, how she had gone about all of this in such an awful manner... "K-Kazu..." She managed to squeeze out a whimper, as her wavering expression turned into a smile... "D-Do it... Make me cum..."  
  
With her lover's permission, the beige-haired Oyabun pierced the leather covering her crotch with a single finger, sticking it straight into her overly wet lips. Once that tiny digit had found its way into that waterfall of a hole, she quickly thrust it in and out to make sure that she was driven over the edge. Just enough that her beloved Makoto would fall and accept the truths that she had fed her...  
  
Eventually, the brunette could take no more. Her entire body quaked all over as she fell onto her knees, taking her lover with her as she collapsed. She couldn't even speak, being forced to let out a single scream that encompassed all of the feelings that had been filling her head. The memories of being a good and studious girl, the memories of her time with the other Phantom Thieves... All of that was washed out with the juice that splashed onto her Yakuza lover's hand, leaving her to catch her breath after it was all said and done...  
  
Kazutora smiled as Makoto collapsed against her. She had claimed one of the sisters, and now the other one would make such a great wife. In due time, they'd have the rest of the thieves in the palms of their hands.  
  
For now, she merely closed the latter's eyes. She needed to rest... and let all of her newfound horridness sink in...  
  
\---  
  
It had been weeks since Okumura Haru had heard from her friend Makoto. In fact, it had been weeks since she had heard from most of her former friends. It was enough to make a dignified young woman like herself worried. The only clue that she had was that she had disappeared near a mysterious strip club.  
  
She just didn't expect to see something so horrid when she stepped inside. Women all around her, debasing themselves by wearing practically nothing... And beyond that, they were dancing for the sake of men all around them. It was disgusting, and she felt like she could puke just by watching them.  
  
"H-How could she possibly be here..?" Haru muttered to herself, only for her eyes to then widen as they fell upon a familiar blonde's bombshell of a body. She couldn't believe her eyes, but she understood just what the importance of those blonde twin tails was.  
  
Standing near one of the poles, was the former Phantom Thief Panther. Alias Takamaki Ann. Normally, she wouldn't be caught openly flaunting her body like this, but... She was just strutting her stuff, with dollar bills sticking out between the straps of her bikini. It was too much, causing the sheep-haired girl to stagger backward...  
  
Straight into a voluptuous bosom, as a familiar laugh graced her ears. "My my. If it isn't Haru. Still as useless as ever, I see." The words cut deep, but the voice was far too familiar. The auburn-haired girl whipped around to face the woman that had snuck up behind her...  
  
Haru couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't believe a single thing that had happened ever since she stepped into this place. How could a girl like Makoto have turned into a bombshell like the woman standing in front of her? More importantly, how could she stand to wear a cocktail dress that hugged her body in all the right ways?   
  
"What's the matter, Haru? Afraid of what you can't have?" The brunette bitch grinned as she grabbed ahold of the shorter girl's hips before pulling her into her much bigger bust once more, practically smothering her. "That's right. You've always been useless. You came around so late that you couldn't do anything. But don't you worry. I've got a place for you here. Just breathe in, and forget everything about ever being a good girl. Just like Sae and Ann have."  
  
The auburn-haired girl tried to struggle until she was assaulted by the scent that her former friend gave off. The music from the club penetrated her head and made her thinking sluggish as she felt her eyelids slowly closing. She couldn't keep herself conscious, as her weakminded self passed out against the form of her friend...  
  
"She's just as pathetic as you said, dear." The familiar voice of the Oyabun echoed from behind Makoto as she found a pair of arms wrapping around her waist, the equally familiar shade of beige popping across her shoulder. "I trust you've got a plan for her, so she'll stop wasting space? You've always had such great ideas in mind, ever since we exchanged our vows." Kazutora chimed, giggling a little...  
  
The converted 'Queen' smiled as she lifted her hand, revealing a ring that matched the one that the Oyabun wore. "Of course, darling. Haru may be useless, but I think she can pick up the tricks of the trade rather fast. Just give her some time with Ann, and she'll be a proper slut in no time." She concluded as she started giggling... "Then again, you might just want her as a personal pet. She's great at 'paying lip service' if you catch my drift.  
  
Kazutora smiled as she kissed her wife on the cheek. "Keep up the good work, Makoto. Keep the whores in line, make me proud." She gave her a simple command as she let go of her, disappearing into nothing like she had so many times before.  
  
The Oyabun's left-hand woman merely smiled as she looked at the unconscious young woman in her arms. As she dragged her off, she let a single sentence slip off her lips through a whisper. Something neither Haru nor her beloved would hear. Something that encapsulated her devotion to the Yakuza Oyabun.  
  
"I won't disappoint you, Kazutora. You won't regret making me yours..."


End file.
